


Kyoutani headcanons

by haikyu_babe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headcanon, Idiots in Love, Pining Kyoutani Kentarou, Sweet Kyoutani Kentarou, pouty boy, tsundere kyoutani Kentarou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyu_babe/pseuds/haikyu_babe
Summary: A bunch of random kyoutani things I think of
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Kyoutani headcanons

This is literally just gonna be a bunch of chapters of how I think he’d be in a relationship or like the before stages of one. 

He’s a teenage boy who dyes his hair and has anger issues, but he’s a softy and we all know it

This’ll probably be more than 15 chapters but probably less than 50.. not sure yet

Enjoy


End file.
